


autumn leaves

by nightswatch



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightswatch/pseuds/nightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire, Enjolras, and a huge pile of leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	autumn leaves

Grantaire hadn’t been all too keen on getting out of bed this morning to begin with, then his coffee machine had only made some sputtering noises instead of actual coffee, and the length of the queue at his favourite coffee shop hadn’t made his day a lot better either.

He’d eventually decided to skip the lecture he’d got up so early for and was now sitting on the steps of the politics building with his sketchbook in his lap. He was only sitting here because he had a fantastic few of the trees, coloured in all shades of autumn, and because the sun was tickling his nose, and definitely not because he was deliberately trying to run into someone.

Obviously he wasn’t fooling anyone, least of all himself, but he liked to pretend that whatever was going on between Enjolras and him didn’t affect him in the slightest.

He didn’t care about the kisses they shared in the alley next to the Musain after meetings, he didn’t care that Enjolras bought him coffee every now and then or that he called him to ask for his opinion, that they’d spend hours arguing over the phone until Enjolras knocked on his door, so they could continue their discussion face to face and that they’d eventually end up tangled in Grantaire’s sheets, their argument forgotten. No, he didn’t care at all.

Grantaire didn’t care when someone sat down next to him and he spotted a flash of a red coat and blonde curls that almost looked golden in the autumn sun.

“What are you doing here?” Enjolras asked. Grantaire didn’t even have to look up to see the smug grin on his face.

“What does it look like?” Grantaire retorted and kept working on his drawing.

“Well, that is pretty obvious.” Enjolras leaned closer, examining his work. “I meant _here_.”

“It’s a good spot for drawing,” Grantaire mumbled, his eyes briefly flickering to Enjolras when he leaned his head against Grantaire’s shoulder. He’d closed his eyes and a smile was playing around his lips.

 Enjolras was pretty much the most frustrating human being Grantaire had ever encountered, because seriously, it was just unfair that a person got to be this handsome. He wanted to write poetry about how the light caught in Enjolras’ eyelashes, for fuck’s sake.

“Ah, I see, it’s nice and sunny,” Enjolras muttered. “And for a second I thought you might be here to see me.”

“No, actually I’ve just been contemplating jumping into that huge pile of leaves, really, that I’m sitting here has nothing to do with you, it’s just the view and all.”

Enjolras sat up at the words _huge pile of leaves_ , as if he was considering doing what Grantaire had refrained from doing ever since he’d sat down here. “We should.”

Grantaire dropped his pencil and finally looked at Enjolras. “Am I going crazy or did you actually just suggest doing something… fun?”

“Oh, please.” Enjolras rolled his eyes and carefully took Grantaire’s sketchbook. He held it like it was some sacred religious artifact as he flipped it shut and placed it on top of his bag. “Better leave that here.”

Grantaire only shook his head, but placed the rest of his stuff on the steps as well and got up. There were only few people around, just a couple too busy to pay attention to what they were doing and a girl who was engrossed in the book she was reading.

He pulled Enjolras to his feet and didn’t let go of his hand, smiling when Enjolras let him hold on to it as they let themselves fall into the leaves. Grantaire let out a delighted squeal when the leaves around them flew into the air. He grabbed a bunch and threw them at Enjolras, who returned the attack with another handful, which he dumped right onto Grantaire’s head. He shook his head in an attempt to get the leaves out of his hair, because he was pretty sure that he wouldn’t make an all too pretty tree.

There was some rustling, then Enjolras was on top of him, the sunlight blocked by his head, but making his hair light up like a halo.

“Would you be terribly cross with me if I kissed you right now?” Grantaire asked, somehow trying to stop his brain from waxing poetically about the colour of Enjolras’ eyes.

Enjolras smiled down at him before he wordlessly bent down to kiss Grantaire. It was a little too chaste for Grantaire’s taste, though, so he grabbed Enjolras by the hips to flip them over and made sure to kiss him thoroughly before he attacked him with another handful of leaves.

He eventually rolled off of Enjolras, the leaves crunching under his weight. He quite liked it here, with the sun shining down on him and Enjolras by his side. He wanted to paint this, so he wouldn’t forget – Enjolras smiling at him from amidst the now scattered leaves, one leaf or two still stuck in his hair, a few stuck to his red coat. After a while, actually all too son, Enjolras slowly got to his feet, pulling Grantaire with him.

“There are leaves in your hair,” Enjolras mumbled and started plucking them out of Grantaire’s curls. Grantaire didn’t return the favour, he liked it when Enjolras looked disheveled, even though it technically wasn’t exactly his fault this time.

“So, what now?”

“Well, you could buy me lunch,” Enjolras suggested.

“Oh, buy you lunch, as in going on a date and having lunch together?” Grantaire wiggled his eyebrows at him, trying not to be too serious about it, because he really wasn’t sure what exactly would happen if he seriously asked Enjolras to go out with him.

Enjolras regarded him for a few seconds, with his thinking-face on, and eventually shrugged. “Sure, why not.”

Grantaire didn’t even try to hide the grin that was spreading over his face.

When they picked up their stuff, the couple making out on the stairs still paid them no mind, only the girl with the book looked up to grin at them.

On their way to get something to eat, Grantaire finally plucked one of the leaves from Enjolras’ hair, which earned him a kiss on the cheek.

Looked like his day was going pretty well after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I walked past a massive pile of leaves on my way to uni today and I felt inspired.


End file.
